Puffle Party 2012
Ok guys! Discuss Puffle Party! Just post ideas here and discuss them! Interactive Test it out! It is the interactive activity for the CPSW Puffle Party! File:CPMap.png|1000 px rect 289 340 458 413 CPSW:Puffle Party/Town rect 584 320 721 394 CPSW:Puffle Party/Plaza rect 162 478 240 560 CPSW:Puffle Party/Dock rect 167 165 238 282 CPSW:Puffle Party/Ski Hill rect 216 280 274 325 CPSW:Puffle Party/Ski Village rect 1 425 172 606 CPSW:Puffle Party/Beach rect 902 252 979 289 CPSW:Puffle Party/Iceberg rect 893 402 959 457 CPSW:Puffle Party/Cove rect 448 318 550 365 CPSW:Puffle Party/Snow Forts rect 733 398 814 432 CPSW:Puffle Party/Forest desc bottom-left Brook's Idea #1 Make an interactive thing like CP where you can do activities, contests and stuff. Start out with a map, and make it clickable. What do you think? -Brookelas Some more Brookelas Ideas! Along with the Interactive thing, there wouuld be the following: *THREE Mascots (PH, Cadence and Lavender) *LOTS of Free Items hidden in the Interactiveness of the Map. *The Puffle Shop and Puffle Stats *A few new stamps! (The 5 event stamps we have won't fit, so we will discuss new ones at a later date). This weekend, I will post what I think the map should look like, so we have everything planned ahead of time. OK? Interactive Map Rough Draft Rough ideas me and Chill came up with for interactiveness! Iceberg *Click on Trampoline for FREE Pink Sneakers *Click on Jump Rope for a quiz. If won, a Pink Podium and Quiz Master Stamp! Cove *Click on the Cannon for a Red Puffle Bandana *Click the Pirate Flag for a Yarr BG Forest *Click the fort to get a Blue Flag *Click the Ball Pit to play a hide and seek game and get a Finder Stamp and a Blue Puffle Background. Plaza *Get a Free Puffle Hat *Click on Puffle Cannon to enter a Puffle Launch style game, and win a Nintendo Wii game. Cave *Click on the Button to change the decorations slightly *Act like a Black Puffle (click the firey black puffle) to get a Black Electric Board Snow Forts Nothing Puffle Feeding Room *Feed-a-Puffle style game to win Target Champ stamp and O-Berry Cap. Town *Different Color Puffle Hat Night Club *Purple Puffle Background for clicking Dance Floor *Click Disco Ball for a video with a secret link... Dance Lounge *Click the button to change scenery *Click on the menu for each to get a free apron each. *Click on the Brown Puffle on TV to get a quiz for a Free Brown Puffle Background Rooftop *Click on Music Changer to see a Music Catalog Dock Nothing Beach *Click on Sandcastle to get a Day at the Beach with Puffles Background. Box Dimension *Click the pile of cookies for a Missing Cookies Game. Winner gets an I Heart Cookiez Shirt. Lighthouse *Click on the Sculptures for a Sculpture Contest. Winner gets displayed at Earth Day Party. *Click the paintings for a Drawing Contest. Winner gets displayed at Easter Party. *Click the Stage to get a Yellow Puffle Background. Beacon *CLick on the target to get a FREE Pie. *Click on the Ringmaster Thing to get a FREE Ringmaster Hat and Costume/ Mountain *Click the Cloud Maker to see a cloud *Click the White Puffle skating to get a White Hockey Jersey Ski Village Nothing Puffle Show *Free Puffle Toque *First Place BG *Betting for Winning Puffles. Ski Lodge *Puffle Catalog by clicking on book (Includes pass to Playzone) *Click salon for a Hairbrush feature for the Puffle Stats. Puffle Playzone *Click on the Relaxtron to enter it, and see a vision of flying puffles. *Click on the Pool to get a Puffle Party background. *Click on the Lime Green Puffle for a Lime green Puffle, Costume, Tee, BG and Cap List of Free Items for Broseph16 to make #Pink Sneakers #Pink Podium #Red Puffle Bandana (NOT the 2007 version, like the newer ones) #Puffle Party Hat (2012 version, the same as it) #Nintendo Wii Game - Puffle Launch #Black Electric Snowboard #O Berry Cap #2012 Puffle Party Hat - different colors #Brown Pizza Apron #Brown Coffee Apron #Brown Cake Apron #I Heart Cookies Tee #Pie #Green Ringmaster Hat #Green Ringmaster Suit #White Hockey Jersey #Puffle Toque (2010 Puffle Party, no customs) #First Prize Puffle BG (2012, no customs) #Lime Green Puffle #Lime green Puffle Costume #Lime Green Puffle Tee #Lime Green Puffle Background #Lime Green Puffle Hat List of Items for Chill57181 to make and/or upload *Any disco style items you would like Chill *All Puffle Costume/Tees *A Puffle Party all access pass *Anything random Puffle items that could go into the Ski Lodge Puffle catalog *Yarr Autographed background *Blue Flag *Blue Puffle background *Purple Puffle Background *Brown Puffle Background *Puffle Day at the Beach Background *Yellow Puffle Background *Puffle Party Background Stamps for Brookelas to make Category:Party Ideas